


bubblegum

by soleilsmooches



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cock Slapping, Drabble, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 03:04:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12160236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soleilsmooches/pseuds/soleilsmooches
Summary: Kyungsoo thinks Chanyeol looks best on his knees.





	bubblegum

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry that my first chansoo is Like This 
> 
> you can find me on twit [@soleilsmooches](https://twitter.com/soleilsmooches) if you want to berate me for being a trashfire
> 
> smeurp

Kyungsoo thinks Chanyeol looks best on his knees. 

There’s not much he loves more than having Chanyeol staring up at him like he is now, eyes heavy and glinting in the dim lamp light. His lips are parted, mouth slack, and the pink of his cheeks is an uncanny match to the pink of his hair. 

It’s a very appealing image. 

Kyungsoo very carefully unzips his jeans, pulls himself out of his underwear. He’s already hard - he has been since the second Chanyeol’s knees had hit the carpet. A Pavlovian reaction to Chanyeol’s unquestioning submission, to the blurry-eyed trust Chanyeol looks up at him with.

He winds the fingers of his free hand in a mess of cotton candy curls and tugs. Chanyeol exhales, shuddering and soft, barely audible. 

“You want it,” Kyungsoo tells him; he doesn't ask. 

Chanyeol nods, moans again, and Kyungsoo tightens his grip to tug harder, to pull Chanyeol's head back. Dark eyes fall closed, rosy mouth falls open. 

Kyungsoo grips himself tighter, gives himself a cursory stroke before dragging the head of his cock over petal-soft lips. A wet tongue peeks out, chasing the drip of precome, the flavour of skin, and for a second Kyungsoo considers simply thrusting into Chanyeol's mouth. Pushing himself all the way in, seating himself in the tight heat of Chanyeol's throat. 

It's as much for Chanyeol as it is for him, though, when he pulls back and taps his cock sharply against Chanyeol's cheek. 

Chanyeol's eyes snap open and his tongue stays hanging out, shining and pink. He looks shocked, sort of, but his eyes are  _ burning  _ with desire, hazy with submission. Like a forest fire, smoke-dim and beautiful. 

Kyungsoo bites his lip. He taps Chanyeol’s cheek once more and Chanyeol huffs out a breath. His eyes flutter closed again but his mouth stays open, tongue stays out.

He’s panting now and it results in him looking like a puppy - or more so than usual - but more than that he looks desperate. Flushed and needy, mouth gaping with the need to be filled. 

Begging for cock. For Kyungsoo’s cock.

When Kyungsoo pulls gently on Chanyeol’s hair his head tilts back just a little further. The streak of precome glistens on his cheek.

“Wider,” Kyungsoo says and his voice comes out almost too quiet. He clears his throat when Chanyeol’s eyes slit open, then taps his cock against Chanyeol’s bottom lip. “Your mouth.”

The sound Chanyeol makes isn’t so much a moan as a sigh. He opens wide, tongue reaching, curling at the end and just barely brushing the tip of Kyungsoo’s cock.

He can’t help it when he can feel Chanyeol’s hot breath against him; he can’t stop himself from rolling his hips forward and pressing his dick into the heat of Chanyeol’s mouth. 

Chanyeol does moan this time, a muffled noise around his mouthful and Kyungsoo considers making a comment about manners until Chanyeol’s tongue swirls around the head of his cock and he has to take a breath to suppress a moan of his own.

His fingers stay tight in Chanyeol’s hair. Controlled movement, a less than gentle guiding motion. Chanyeol obeys, lets himself be pulled back and pushed down and it’s too slow but any faster and Kyungsoo knows he’d be coming in seconds. 

If he’s honest with himself, that’s what he wants. He wants to come - down Chanyeol’s throat, over his swollen lips, across his face. 

Chanyeol looks his best on his knees, even better with come dripping down his chin, and Kyungsoo has to admit - privately, of course - how fortunate he is to have this.

He shakes himself from his thoughts by gripping his fistful of hair and shoving Chanyeol all the way down on his cock.

The sound Chanyeol makes is tiny, a surprised little gag that makes his throat flutter around Kyungsoo’s dick but he recovers quickly. Turns the sound into a hum, pleased and still so needy even though Kyungsoo knows he can’t really breathe like this.

Kyungsoo inhales. Thinks about pinning Chanyeol to the bed and wrapping his hand around Chanyeol’s throat. He thinks about fucking Chanyeol like that, thinks about what Chanyeol looks like with his eyes rolling back and gasping for air and - 

He exhales sharply. It’s a dangerous train of thought when he’s trying to keep himself controlled like this.

Chanyeol whimpers around his dick and Kyungsoo twists his fingers tighter in his hair. It’s so soft, and Kyungsoo tries to focus on that. Tries to focus on how it’s not just candy pink but a spectrum of pink like a sunrise, instead of how wildly Chanyeol is straining against his hand.

It takes a moment to realize he’s not trying to pull off of Kyungsoo’s dick, he’s trying to move _ down _ , trying to take more and Kyungsoo’s hand trembles just a little when he loosens his grip.

Chanyeol makes a low noise, pleased and  _ so  _ turned on and Kyungsoo still has a hand curled lightly in his hair but he starts to bob, starts to suck and lick in earnest and he’s drooling all over his chin and all over Kyungsoo’s cock and Kyungsoo thinks he should be at least distantly disgusted at the mess but it’s so  _ good. _

“Chanyeollie,” he says hoarsely, unthinking, and Chanyeol’s gaze snaps up to Kyungsoo’s face, eyes wide and watering and foggy with the endearment.

He’s smiling around Kyungsoo’s cock. Desperately, unconditionally adoring. All for Kyungsoo. Only for Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol sucks his way to the head of his cock and pauses there for just a second, blinks up at him like he’s waiting for approval, and Kyungsoo licks his lips.

“Very good,” he finally whispers. “Go ahead.”

Chanyeol’s eyes slam shut again and it forces a tear out, to track down one cheek, but he’s going down again until his nose is pressed into the mess of curls at the base of Kyungsoo’s dick. Taking all of him and swallowing around him, so tight and so hot that Kyungsoo can barely believe it’s real, can barely believe anything could feel this good.

He’s still smiling as he moves, sniffling as much as he’s able with a throatful of cock. So emotional, always. Chanyeol _feels_ so much and Kyungsoo can’t help but adore the way he looks right now. 

Maybe, secretly, he sort of adores him all the time.

He takes a sharp breath.

He means to warn Chanyeol - maybe - but the heat low in his belly twists and snaps and he starts to come like a punch to the gut down Chanyeol’s throat. He yanks him back by the hair as it happens and Chanyeol yelps and whimpers but Kyungsoo holds on, jerks himself as he finishes half across Chanyeol’s cheek.

What must be long moments pass before Kyungsoo starts to breathe again. His cock is softening in one hand, the other still wound through Chanyeol’s hair and when he blinks Chanyeol is staring up at him like he’s hung the stars. Still panting, shallow breaths and eyes heavy-lidded and blurry with that same blind adoration Kyungsoo recognizes intimately by now.

He lets go of Chanyeol’s hair and tucks himself away - Chanyeol makes a desolate little noise until Kyungsoo cows him with a glance - before he takes Chanyeol’s jaw in both hands and swipes away his own come with a thumb.

He pauses, just to watch the spark of understanding in Chanyeol’s eyes before he smiles. 

“Good boy,” he murmurs, then sticks his thumb in Chanyeol’s mouth.

Chanyeol is trembling, shaking like a leaf and still flushed as pink as his hair, but he sucks Kyungsoo’s thumb clean and his eyes are shut blissfully and Kyungsoo knows this is exactly what he’d wanted.

“Such a good boy,” Kyungsoo repeats, and then he lets himself drop to the floor and cups Chanyeol’s flushed cheeks and kiss his own taste out of his mouth. 

Chanyeol looks best on his knees, Kyungsoo thinks, but maybe it feels even better to be on their knees together. 


End file.
